Wolfwood's Angel
by Ramona Yukari
Summary: Rated PG-13 for cursing and violence later on.Takes place a year after the anime. Milly meets a girl who claims that she was Wolfwood's guardian angel. But since Wolfwood was no ordinary preist, she's no ordinary angel.Chapter 9 is up!
1. Gothic Angel with a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. Never have, never will.

A/N: This story takes place a year after the anime ends. Milly goes to Wolfwood's grave and meets a mysterious girl. She claims that she used to be Wolfwood's guardian angel, but Meryl and Vash have their suspicions. Can she prove herself and still open up to Milly? There will be a few Cowboy Bebop references later on.

Chapter 1: Gothic Angel with a rose

"It's hard to believe it's been a year," said Milly to herself as she walked through the town with a bouquet of flowers in her arms. The town had been resettled and you could barely tell about the chaos that had happened. Everyone seemed to forget. Everyone except Vash, Meryl and her. "It's seemed like 100 years. Maybe longer."

Milly made her way to the outskirts of town. The church loomed above her as a wind blew by. "Now where did Vash say it was?" She went behind the church. That's where his grave was. Wolfwood's. The only man Milly was ever truly in love with. He had been killed by Chapel the Evergreen, but he didn't die until he got inside the church. The very church his grave was behind.

When Milly found the grave, she stopped. There stood a tall and lanky girl. Her hair was raven black. It was tied back into a bun but some of the hair spiked out. She wore a pinstripe suit except the jacket was left open and the shirt was untucked. Her left hand was in her pocket and her right hand had a red rose in it. Smoke drifted above her head.

"Um, excuse me."

The girl turned around and looked at Milly. Her eyes were Crystal blue. Well from what Milly could tell because the girl's right eye was covered by some of her black hair. A cigarette was in her mouth. "You're Milly right?" Milly was taken back. "Yes, I'm Milly Thompson, I work for..." Milly remembered. She quit her job. Meryl too. She kept doing that. "Don't worry Milly. I'm not an old girlfriend." She put the rose on Wolfwood's grave. She took one last puff of her cigarette and stamped it out with her boot on the ground next to the grave. Milly stared at her. "Then who are you then? An orphanage girl? A member of his family? No one except me, Meryl and Vash knew where he was buried. How did you figure it out?"

The girl looked down at the grave.

"Answer my question. Who are you?"

The girl looked into Milly's eyes. "There is only one way to answer your questions. My name is Karen. I was Wolfwood's guardian angel." Milly's eyes got big. "Guardian angel?"

Karen nodded. "I made my way down here to check on things. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Milly shook her head. "It's fine." She put the bouquet on the grave and kneeled down. "I can't stay long today. I'll be back tomorrow. We're going to be here for a while for anyway. Vash and Meryl will be here later." She kissed the ground and got up. "I miss you." Milly started to walk away. "Milly, wait!" Karen grabbed her shoulder. "Please believe me. I am an angel." Milly looked at her. "Why should I believe you?" Karen sighed. "Milly, you may have a hard time believing me right now, but I will prove who I am." Milly turned around. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Karen shook her head. "No, I don't"

Milly extended her arms. "Then stay with us!"

Karen looked up. "Really?"

Milly nodded. "Sure. You have to help those in need. Just like my big big sister said."

"Thank you Milly!" Karen hugged her. "You won't regret it!" She started to run off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Karen stopped. "Sorry, I guess I wanted to meet Vash a little too much and I got excited. I don't even know where you're staying." Milly smiled. "Go ahead. I'll point it out to you when we get there." Karen nodded. She started walking and Milly stayed about three feet behind her. Through town, she watched her. If she was an angel, she didn't look like the typical angel.

Milly noticed some guy ogling Karen. Karen looked him in the eye. "What the hell are you looking at?"

And she certainly didn't **_Act _**like one.


	2. Really an Angel or Just an orphan?

A/N: Thank you to the people who have reviewed the story so far. Chi, you're so sweet. BabyGirlLuvInu, thanks for putting the story in your favorites. And Noisemx from DLMO, thanks for commenting on my works.

Chapter 2: Really an angel or just an orphan?

Milly opened the door to the small house. "Welcome home Milly!", said Meryl as she came out of the kitchen. An apron covered her clothes. "Are you making dinner already?" Meryl nodded. "Where's Mr. Vash?", asked Milly taking off her overcoat. "Well, he's um..." Just then, a scream came from the kitchen. "Ahhh!!!", screamed Vash, "My finger!" Meryl sighed. "Hold on Milly." She went into the kitchen. "I said cut _away_ from your fingers!"

Karen peeked in behind Milly. "Is it safe now Milly?" Milly nodded and Karen stepped inside the house. "It's surprising how fast this town got repopulated. It was a ghost town last year. Except for the gunshots that echoed through." Milly got a solemn look on her face. Karen noticed. "I'm sorry about that Milly. I won't mention it again." Milly looked up at her. She wanted to say something but the words couldn't come. "Ok!", said Meryl coming out of the kitchen, "Dinner is read-" She looked at Karen. "Who are you?"

Karen looked at Meryl with her crystal eyes. "You're Meryl Strife." Meryl was shocked. "How did you..." "Hey! When can we eat?", yelled Vash coming out of the kitchen. "Why is everyone so quiet?" He then saw why. "Oh my." He was taken back by Karen's gothic beauty. He took her hand and started shaking it. "Hello Miss! It's nice to meet you, my name is Vash the Stampede. You are so beautiful. How bout we run away together?" _Wham!_ Meryl had punched him in the head. "It's rude to do that to a guest. Besides, you don't know her name!" Karen stepped up. "It's ok Meryl." She took Vash's head and started to lean over towards him.

Vash was shocked._ "Oh wow!"_, he thought, _"I'm gonna get a_ _kiss!" _He started to pucker up. "Vash...", whispered Karen. Vash was off in la-la land. "Yes?" _Wham!_ Karen head butted Vash, sending him into the wall. "That's for my friend Aria. You give her way too much hell." Vash sat up. "Aria? I don't even think I met a girl named Aria. Who are you?" Karen started to take off her jacket. "My name is Karen Sorel." Milly smiled. "She was Wolfwood's guardian angel." Both Vash's and Meryl's eyes got big. "Um, Milly", said Vash in a hurry, "Can we talk in your room? Now!" "Umm...Ok." Meryl and Vash grabbed Milly's arms and rushed her into her room. Meryl locked the door behind them.

"Milly, where the hell did you meet this girl?", asked Meryl, keeping her voice low. Milly crossed her arms. "I met her at Wolfwood's grave. She has to be his angel. Only we know where it is." Meryl's eye began to twitch. "Milly, how do we know this girl isn't some orphan that knew Nick and somehow knew where his grave was?" Milly loomed over Meryl. "Her eye's didn't lie when she told me she was an angel. I believe her." Meryl was getting agitated. She didn't believe this girl Karen for one second. "Milly, she's just a gothic teenager who wanted to say goodbye to her caretaker." Vash thought about it. "Meryl, it's possible that what you are saying is true, but how can a regular teenager her size manage to head butt me into a wall?!" Meryl thought about it. That was hard to explain. "And," added Milly, "How did she know our names?" Meryl crossed her arms. "Well, it's easy to know who Vash is but know our names..."

__

So...On the first night,

a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere.

"Who's singing that?", asked Meryl.

_So...On the second night,_

The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz.

Sound life

Vash jiggled his ear. "Well, if you can hear it, I'm not going crazy."

__

So...On the third night,

The children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world

Milly walked over to the door. She unlocked it and stuck her head out the door.

__

So...On the fourth night,

the children of the wave spray the shore.

Sound life

Vash and Meryl stuck their heads out the door too. "It's coming from the kitchen.", said Milly. "Karen's probably in there."

__

So...On the fifth night,

those shards strike the face of the earth over and over.

So...On the sixth night,

those signals bring travelers together.

Sound life

The three snuck out of the room and to outside the kitchen. Milly peeked in. There she was. Karen, singing and stirring something in a pot.

__

So...On the seventh night,

a weightless ship races to the sky.

So...On the eighth morning,

a song from somewhere reaches my ears.

Sound life

Well then...A song that has recorded everything

echoes to the new sky.

Sound life

Sound life

When Karen stopped singing, Milly and the others came into the kitchen. "Oh, sorry.", said Karen, looking at them, "The stove was on and I didn't want the stew to get overdone. I hope you don't mind." Meryl forced a smile. "It's alright." Meryl usually didn't like anyone messing with her cooking. Karen walked over to Milly. "Um, Milly. Where am I going to sleep?" Meryl looked over. "Sleep?" Milly put her hand behind her head. "Yeah...I told Karen she could stay with us." Now, Meryl was mad, but she didn't show it. _"How can Milly let her stay here? This girl could be lying for all we know!" _Vash had a different expression. "Sure, she can stay here!!!" Meryl glared at Vash but he didn't notice. Karen bowed. "Thank you for letting me stay here." Vash held up his hands. "It's nothing."

Milly turned to Karen. "My room is the first room on the right. You can put your things in there." Karen nodded and started walking down the hall, but Vash stopped her. "Um...Karen...How did you know that song?" Karen smiled at him. "Aria taught it to me."

A/N: Sorry I'm making Meryl mean. She'll warm up to Karen eventually, she's just a bit paranoid right now. And Aria...You'll know who she is before the end.


	3. Grocceries and Gunshots

A/N: Yay! I made it to chapter 3! A lot of starts happening in this chapter. You learn a bit more about Karen and we get the first appearance of the story's villain. This chapter starts off in a dream, so the first part will be in italics.

Chapter 3:Groceries and Gunshots

_"She really went through with it huh?", asked a girl in pinstripes to one of her friends. "Yup, Miss Anizaka went with Project SEEDS. She's in a cold sleep now." The girl in pinstripes shook her head. "I never figured she wanted to live in space so much." She looked up at the sky. "Give me a few more years here." Her friend looked at her. "What about those gates? We may not be here in a few years."_

A few months later

The girl was with her friend again. "What do you mean she wants to leave Jazz?" The girl's friend turned her head, her brown curls flinging out. "My mom wants to be the first one through that gate. She hates it here on earth." "Then why are you going with her?!" The girl almost started to cry when something caught her attention. "Jazz, what is that?" CRASH!

--------------------------------

Karen sprung up and started breathing hard. Her hair flew by her face and her crystal eyes were big. "That dream again..." She looked over at Milly. She was sound asleep. Karen sighed and plopped her head down on her pillow. "I hate my death."

--------------------------------

Karen made her way down the hall. She could smell food in the kitchen. She poked her head in. "Good morning, Miss Karen.", said Milly happily, "Did you sleep well?" Karen stuck her hands in her pockets. "More or less, yeah." Meryl looked over at her. "You better sit down, breakfast is almost ready." Karen made her way to the table. "Is Vash not up yet?" Meryl took the bacon out of the pan. "I guess not. Can you go wake him up?" Karen stood back up and made her way back down the hall. She came to Vash's room and opened the door. Half of him was in the bed, the other half was in the floor. She kneeled down next to his head and bent her head down close to his ear. "Needle noggin.", she whispered gently into his ear. He twitched a bit.

"Needle noggin!"

There was a slight groan, but he still didn't wake up.

"NEEDLE NOGGIN!"

Vash jolted up and ended up fully in the floor. "Good morning Karen." Karen smiled. "You're up now. Breakfast is ready." She stood up and left the room. Vash was still on the floor. "Why did she call me needle noggin?"

------------------------------

Everyone had finished breakfast. "Wow, Meryl.", said Vash, "That was good." Meryl smiled. "Well, Milly helped. Thank her too." Milly held up her hands. "It was nothing. Did you enjoy breakfast, Miss Karen?" Karen nodded. "First time in a while I've had a good breakfast." Milly looked at her. "Don't they have good food in Heaven?" Before Karen could answer, Meryl stood up and grabbed Milly's arm. "Well, we should be getting to work. Have a fun time with Vash, Karen. We'll see you later. C'mon Milly." Milly followed Meryl out of the house reluctantly. "Bye you two!", said Vash waving. Karen looked at him. "You don't have a job yet?" Vash turned to her. "Who would hire me? Mr. Humanoid Typhoon?" "Good point. Sorry I asked." She looked up at the ceiling. "So, what do you do all day long?" "Depends. I might go out into town today. We need groceries anyway." Karen looked at him through her peripheral vision. "Can I go with you?" Vash went to a box on the counter and opened it. "Sure, I need somebody to keep me from using all the money for donuts anyway."

--------------------------

Vash and Karen walked through the store. He was pushing the cart and she was checking things off a list. "Ok Vash, I think we have enough money for a baker's dozen box of doughnuts. Maybe two." "Yahoo!!!"

"Don't tip the cart over."

"Sorry." He composed himself and they headed towards the bakery section. Vash picked out a few boxes of donuts and Karen paid for it at the register. Taking two bags each, they headed back to the house. "So how much money do we have left?", asked Vash. Karen thought about it. "We had about $$120 and we only spent half. So $$60."

"You defiantly know how to save money Karen."

"It's always been one of my good attributes."

Vash looked at her through the side of his eyes. "Hey, why did you call me Needle Noggin this morning? Only Wolfwood called me that." Karen stopped and looked up at him. "I don't know. I wanted to get your attention. I remember him saying those words to you though." Vash looked down at her. "Who the hell are you kid?" _Bang! Bang!_ Vash turned around and looked towards the middle of town. People were running away. There was a girl with long blue hair and two silver guns standing near the fountain. "Where is he? Vash the Stampede?!" The towns people started looking around, getting kind of worried. "I am looking for him.", shouted the girl, "My name is Melody Bluesummers and I want Vash the Stampede."


	4. Angels from Hell,Devils from Paradise

A/N: Chapter 4 already. I'm really enjoying this. LifetimeStampedeK, thanks for the review. I don't know if it was good or bad but thanks. BabyGirlLuvInu, thanks for reading when I update. Now, onto the story!

Chapter 4: Angels from hell, Devils from paradise

"My name is Melody Bluesummers and I want Vash the Stampede!", shouted Melody to the townspeople, one gun in the air. "Where is he?" She shot off two more bullets and Vash cringed. "She's related to Legato," said Karen, "Isn't she?" Vash's eyes got big. How did Karen know about Legato? He didn't ask her. Instead, he pushed her inside a building. "Stay here," he said to her, leaving the bags behind. "I'll be back."

He walked to the center of town hesitantly. Now all Vash wanted to do was live a normal life. He didn't want to fight any more. But he would do it to protect the ones he cared about. He stood ten feet away from Melody. "Melody Bluesummers." She turned around and glared at him with her vicious gold eyes. Vash swallowed hard. "I'm the one you want. I'm Vash the Stampede." There were soft murmurs from the townspeople but Melody only grinned slyly. "You look more like a mama's boy than I expected. I want you to meet me at the church in thirty minutes." She started to walk away but she turned around and looked at him. "Come alone."

------------------------------------------------

Vash walked up to the church. He remembered coming to this place and finding Wolfwood dead. Even though he lived in peace now, bad memories like that haunted his dreams when he least expected it. Some things he couldn't let go of. He slowly pushed open the doors and saw Melody sitting at the altar, her guns resting in her hands. She looked up with her evil eyes. "So you did come?" She stood up slowly and brushed the dirt off of her blue denim skirt. The sleeves on her white button down shirt were unbuttoned and rolled up. It was obvious she lived her life simpler than Legato did.

Vash looked at her. "What do you want with me Melody?" Melody walked closer to him, her boots leaving marks in the carpet. When she was three feet away from him, she held a gun to his head. "I want you to die. I want you to die in the same way my brother Legato did. I want you to pay for killing my dear brother." Vash bowed his head. "Is that what you really want?"

Melody lowered her gun. "Yes. Legato was my twin brother. I was younger by 3 minutes. We grew up alone and he despised the world around him. He used his powers to work his way around but I still loved him. Then, he met your brother, Knives. He gained an arm, but I lost my brother." Tears formed in her eyes. "He fell so far and I wanted to save him. For so long, I tried to find him. When I finally did, he was dead. It was shortly after you killed him." The tears started flowing. "Everything in my world crashed that day. I heard that you had been in town and at that point, I knew it was you." She wiped her tears and gave Vash that evil look again. "So what now Vash?" She held the gun to his head. "What do you have to say for yourself now?"

Vash pushed the gun away. "Your brother couldn't have been saved."

"Liar!", yelled Melody. She tried to smack Vash with her gun but he stopped her.

"Your brother was using his powers to manipulate innocent people. There was nothing I could do. I had to kill him! He wanted to die!"

"Shut up!" Melody wriggled herself out of Vash's grasp and held the gun to his head. "Just let me have my revenge." She put her finger on the trigger and closed her eyes.

**__**

Bang!

A bullet grazed past Melody's arm. Vash turned around to see Karen with an old revolver in her hand. It was smoking at the tip. "My next shot won't miss."

Melody looked at Karen. "Who are you?" Karen smirked, still holding the gun. "I'm an angel from hell, or a devil from paradise. Either one is accurate."

Vash stared at Karen. "I told you to wait for me"

Melody glared at him. "I told you to come alone."

Karen shook her head and walked forward, still pointing the revolver at Melody. "I saw Vash walk through town after your confrontation. I knew something was up. So after he was out of sight, I followed him. Heard every word of your story. Really unfair if you think about it." Melody set her gold eyes on her. "What's unfair?" Karen put her gun down and looked Melody straight in the eye. "That a woman like you would kill an unarmed man." Melody gritted her teeth. "And your point is?" Karen pointed her head to Vash. "That you should have a fair fight with Vash."

Vash's eyes got big. "WHAT?!"

Melody thought about it. "It's true. Alright, I will." She started to leave. "Vash, I will return here in three days. When the sun sets. That's when it will begin. I expect you to be here." She opened the doors. "Until then..." She blew him a kiss and left. Vash looked at Karen. "Why?" Karen turned to him. "Why what?" "Why did you follow me and** Why do I have to fight Legato's twin sister?!**" Karen reached up and slapped Vash. "Calm down. I have a plan about fighting Melody." Vash rubbed the red mark on his face. "But that still doesn't answer why you followed me." Karen sighed. She put the gun back inside the holster in her jacket and put her hand in her pocket. "We share the same soul, Melody and I."

She pulled out her cigarettes and put one in her mouth. "We're both angels from Hell..." She lit up the cigarette and blew smoke into the air. "...Devils from Paradise."

A/N: Weird chapter, I know. I felt like 'Angel from Hell, or Devil from Paradise' really fit Karen and Melody. Things will get clearer and better in the coming chapters, I promise.


	5. To Trust an Angel

A/N: Ok, we go onto Chapter 5. Thanks to Cjflutterbye for giving good reviews on both _Tourniquet_ and this story. It's great to have a fan. Also thanks to Chi, Shadow, Rich and Tabatha for giving me feedback on _Tourniquet_. You guys rock!

Chapter 5:To Trust an Angel

Karen opened the door for Vash and saw Meryl and Milly waiting. Meryl was pissed and Milly's head was bowed. Vash looked at them. "What's wrong girls?" Meryl looked at him with fiery eyes. "What's wrong?! We heard about that Melody Bluesummers girl! What the hell did she want with you?!" Vash sighed and closed the door behind him. He took up a chair and looked at the girls. Karen just leaned up against the wall. "It's a long story." Meryl glared at him. "We have the time Vash." Vash sighed and told the story, right from the beginning.

"So," Meryl said, "This girl is the revenge set sister of Legato and she wants to kill you? Not only that, you have to fight her in three days?" Vash nodded slowly. Meryl balled up her fists, bowed her head and started shaking. Milly looked up at her. "Meryl, don't get mad." Meryl still had her head bowed. "Don't tell me not to get mad.", she said through clenched teeth. She looked up at Karen. "This is your fault!" She pointed at her. "If it weren't for you, Vash wouldn't have to fight her!" Meryl made her way over to her. "You bitch! Can't you see he wants to live a peaceful life?" She tried to punch Karen but Karen held up her hand and stopped it.

"Meryl, nothing good will happen if you punch me. Besides, I have a plan." Meryl took her hand back and started crying. "What is this great 'plan' of yours? Use your angelic powers to help Vash win? You're nothing but a lying gothic punk!" Karen glared at Meryl. "There are a lot of things I can say right now but I'd be wasting my time, all of your time and my breath. So if you will excuse me." She pushed Meryl out of the way and made her way to door. Milly looked up. "Karen, where are you going?" Karen opened the door and faced Milly. "I'm going somewhere where I can think. Don't expect me to be back for dinner." She slammed the door and stalked off. Meryl dried her eyes. "Well good riddance."

Milly got an angry look on her face and grabbed her overcoat off the hook. "Milly," said Vash, "Where are you going?" "I'm going after her." She put her arms in the sleeves. "Milly," said Meryl, "You don't have to. Like we need her anyway." Milly buttoned the coat and looked at Meryl. "Meryl, Karen has been nothing but nice to you and you just wave it off like she was nothing but a fly and treat her like garbage. I don't know about you but I trust her." She opened the door and walked out. Vash looked at Meryl. "Milly is right, you know." Meryl glared at Vash through the side of her eyes. "Just forget it."

--------------------------------------------------

Meryl made it to the outskirts of town. She looked up at the church. "She has to be here. She rounded her way to the back and sure enough, there was Karen. She was sitting at the edge of Wolfwood's grave, crying. "All I wanted was to be trusted by a mortal for once. Then, Meryl goes off on me calling me a punk and a liar. I should have given her a piece of my mind, but I didn't have the nerve. I guess you were the only person who wasn't an angel who would listen to me, even though you didn't know I was there. I just wanted to have a mortal friend, now that all my friends are angels." Milly walked up to Karen and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm your friend, aren't I?" Karen looked up with wet eyes. "You heard that didn't you?"

Milly nodded as Karen wiped her eyes. "It's alright Milly. We're in good company anyway."

Milly sat down beside Karen. "What did you mean by that one part about him being the only that would listen to you?" Karen looked at the grave. "I used to tell him my problems when he was asleep. He didn't know I was there but he listened and it made me feel better." She put her hand on the grave. "But his only true love was you. He felt like he had a home when he was with you." Milly looked down. "Even though we were only together for a night, I felt the same way he did." She started to cry. "I miss him."

Karen stood up and hugged Milly. "I'm sorry if I made you cry."

Milly sniffed. "It's fine. I know he died because he wanted to protect us."

Karen smirked to herself. "Dying for the woman he loved," she muttered to herself, "Sounds like the guy Jazz had." Milly looked up at her. "What?" Karen shook her head. "It's nothing. I want to give you something Milly." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black feather. She handed it to Milly. "Why are you giving me this Karen?" "It's a feather from a black winged angel. They say if you find one, you'll have good luck." Milly smiled. "Thank you Karen." She stood up and looked at the grave. "I'll be back Nick." She looked at Karen. "Let's go home." Karen nodded and they both made there way into town.


	6. An Angel's Haunting Dreams

A/N: I'm finally on Chapter 6! I'm expecting Chapter 7 to be Karen's story and do 3 more chapters after that. Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing this story, _Tourniquet_ and _She Will Be Loved _and I'm very sorry that I had to take down _Raindrops Will Fall_. I might do another story with Rena. Now, onto the story!

Chapter 6: An Angel's Haunting Dreams

Karen opened the door and felt warm air come upon her. She stepped inside and Milly followed. Milly shut the door with her foot. Vash walked out of the kitchen and looked at them. "I see you came back. Are you ok?" Karen nodded and Vash smiled. "That's good to hear." "Is Milly home yet?", asked Meryl coming out of the kitchen. She looked and saw Karen. "Oh, it's you..." Karen smiled a sarcastic smile. "Nice to see you too Meryl." She took off her jacket and walked down the hall. "I'm going to bed."

"Hey," said Vash, half-following her, "What about dinner?"

Karen stared at him as she opened the door to Milly's room. "I'm not hungry." And she slammed the door behind her.

Milly glared at Meryl. "You see what you did?" Meryl was shocked. "What **_I_** did?" "Yes," said Milly, getting louder, "You upset her. You know where I found her? At Wolfwood's grave, crying! All she wanted was your trust and you threw it in her face! You should be ashamed!" She flung open the door. "If you need me, I'll be on the roof." Milly gave one last look to Meryl and slammed the door. Meryl put her head against the doorway going into the kitchen. "Shit..."

---------------------------------------------

Karen let down her hair and finished putting on her pajamas. They were actually Milly's to be exact. Even though Milly was only a couple of inches taller than Karen was, she wasn't as skinny. "It better than nothing." She fell back onto her little mat where she was sleeping. "Good night, I guess." She said to herself and she fell into a quiet sleep.

---------------------------------------------

"Oh, and thanks for the apple.", said Nicholas D. Wolfwood, walking away from Chapel the Evergreen. Karen smiled but then saw Chapel raise one of his guns. He looked like he was forced to do it. "Oh god," she said to herself as she latched herself onto Wolfwood's back. "This is for your own good," she whispered in his ear even though he couldn't hear her. "Just turn around, please." Just like she asked, Wolfwood turned around and aimed for Chapel. They both fired off at the same time. Karen just closed her eyes and gripped onto Wolfwood. She knew he was suppose to die but she had to give him some time. She felt a few bullets go through her. The pain went away quick but It was going to last for Wolfwood. Finally, Chapel backed down and ran off. He was out of Legato's control. She unlatched herself and went to Wolfwood's side. "I've been by your side for over 30 years. I'm not about to let you die until you take care of what you need to." She held one hand to his stomach and one hand to his back. They started to walk. He was bleeding but the kept walking.

They passed by Vash. He looked upset. He mentioned that another person died. "Caine...", she said to herself, "Poor Vash." Wolfwood told him something and told him where Knives was. They walked on. Wolfwood was still bleeding but Karen was determined to get him there. She saw the church and she walked a bit faster. She helped him open the doors. Right then, she saw someone out of the side of her head. It was a blonde girl about 5'2". She wore a long black jacket. "What do you want Georgia?", whispered Karen to the girl. "I'm ready to take his soul." "Not yet!", hissed Karen, "He needs to do something first." (A/N: Georgia is supposed to look like George from _Dead Like Me_)

Karen helped Wolfwood kneel at the altar with his Cross Punisher. "What is he doing?" asked Georgia to Karen.

"He's confessing. He's never confessed before." Tears welled up in her eyes. Wolfwood was like a brother to her. She couldn't bear to see him die. "There's still so much more to do!", shouted Wolfwood. "I can't take it anymore," said Georgia. She walked over to Wolfwood and brushed her hand on his back. Wolfwood's hand fell to the ground and he slowly closed his eyes.

"Georgia!"

"His soul had to be taken. Besides, he's next to you."

Karen turned around to see Wolfwood's soul. He looked so scared and confused. "W-w-what happened?" Karen was about to answer, but Georgia butted in. "You're dead" Wolfwood looked shocked. "Then who are you two?" Karen stared at him with one crystal eye filled with tears. "My name is Karen Sorel. I've been your guardian angel since birth and that girl is Georgia, an angel of death." She bit her bottom lip. "We knew you were going to die today but I had to help you get here." She grabbed his hand. "Please forgive us." She started to cry. "I know there was someone you loved but we were just doing what we were suppose to do." Wolfwood hugged her. "It's ok. You only did what you were suppose to do." Suddenly, the doors swung open and Vash stepped in. "Oh no. Wolfwood!" He ran over to his body and looked over him. Tears started streaming down his face. "Vash...",whispered Karen. "And Milly..." "Karen, Karen. Are you ok? Karen?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Karen opened her ice-blue eyes real fast and sat up. "Where is he? Where is he?" She felt Milly's hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Karen. It's just a dream." Karen laid back down and looked up at Milly. "Milly, why did you wake me up?" Milly sat down. "You were twitching and whispering in your sleep. I've seen you do it before. Your dreams are memories you want to forget." Karen looked at the ceiling blankly. "How did you know?" "Vash used to do it in his sleep. He had so many. He did it a lot."

Karen smirked. "She is too smart for her own good.", she said to herself.

"What did you say Karen?"

"Nothing Milly. Thanks for waking me up." __


	7. You Live, You Learn, and Then You Know

A/N: Ok, the chapter I have been waiting to do FOREVER!!!! Chapter 7! This is the chapter you learn Karen's back-story. Also the one known as...The one with all the Bebop references. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing my stories here and on other places. I'm still writing because of you. And lastly...Pierre Bernard, You rock!!!!

Chapter 7:You Live, You Learn, and Then You Know

Karen woke up a little to the smell of eggs and bacon. "God, maybe I am hungry.", she said getting up. She didn't even bother to change. She went out to the kitchen in Milly's huge pajamas and her hair down. (A/N: You notice a lot of the story takes place in the kitchen? Ah well.) "Good Morning, Miss Karen.", said Milly, taking some bacon out of the pan. "Good Morning Milly." Karen sat down and looked at Meryl. She stared at her for a split second, then turned away. Milly gave Karen a plate. "So, are you ok?" Karen nodded. She pulled her hair out of her face and picked up her fork. "Good Morning Everybody!", said Vash coming into the kitchen. He had a huge smile on his face. Meryl smiled back at him. "Good Morning Vash." Vash sat down next to Karen. "How was your night?"

"Fine." Karen put some eggs in her mouth. She swallowed and looked at Vash. "Aren't you worried?" Vash took his plate from Meryl. "About what?" Karen stared at him. "The fight with Melody. It's tomorrow evening." Vash sighed. "I am worried actually. I just..."

"You don't want to show you're nervous", replied Karen, finishing a piece of bacon.

Vash put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Yeah."

Meryl and Milly sat down. "You'll be fine Vash," said Meryl, reassuring him. "You are the best gunfighter we know." Vash swallowed. "I don't have mine anymore." Karen grabbed the wrist of his left arm and held it up while still managing to eat her eggs. "What about this?" Vash looked at it. "Well, I guess..." Suddenly, his eyes got large. "Wait! How did you know about that?!" Karen winked. "I have my ways."

Meryl finished her food. "I should be going." She got up and left the kitchen. She put on her overcoat and opened the door. "I'll see you two this afternoon." She closed the door behind her. "Bye Meryl!", shouted Vash. Milly finished her food and got up. "I should be going too." She left the Kitchen and grabbed her overcoat. She was about to step out the door, when there was a knock. Milly opened the door. A blonde girl in a black delivery uniform was standing on the porch. Milly looked at her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Miss Karen Sorel. Is she here?"

"Why yes," said Milly, "She's right here." Karen walked over to the door and looked at the delivery girl. "Yes?"

"Miss Sorel, I have a letter for you."

Karen stared strangely at the girl. "Who is it from?"

The girl handed the letter to Karen. "You'll see when you read it." She winked at her and walked off. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Karen turned the envelope in her hands and ran off into Milly's room. "Karen," shouted Vash behind her, "What's going on?" Karen stayed silent. About 5 minutes later, Karen flung open the door. She was fully dressed, her hair was up, and she still had the letter in her hand. Karen pushed by Milly and Vash and flung open the door. She made her way around the house and climbed the ladder to the roof. "Milly, what is she doing?" Milly looked up. "Leave her be for now. It seems like something important to her."

----------------------------------------------

Later that night

----------------------------------------------

Meryl, Milly, and Vash just finished eating dinner. Karen was still on the roof. "Why has she been up there all day?", asked Meryl to Vash. "I don't know," said Vash, "She just got a letter this morning and she rushed into Milly's room. She came out five minutes later and just made a beeline to the roof. She's been up there since." Meryl looked concerned but she shook it off. "She'll come down eventually. Vash, it's a nice night. Let's sit on the porch." Vash hesitantly nodded and followed her. He turned to Milly. "Are you coming?" Milly shook her head. "I'll stay in." Vash shrugged and made his way to the porch. Milly walked into her room and snuck out her window. She made her way up the ladder to see Karen sitting down and smoking. "Karen, are you ok?" Karen looked at her, looked away and nodded. "Yeah." The smoke drifted above her as her cigarette rested in her fingers. Milly sat down next Karen. "What are you doing up here Karen? You've been up here since morning."

Karen took a puff of her cigarette. She stamped out the butt and started rummaging through her pockets for a pack. "I can't tell you Milly. Not right now anyway." She found it and lit up a cigarette. She blew the smoke up and it melted into the night air. Karen looked at Milly. "If you don't want me to smoke, just tell me." Milly shook her head. "It's ok. I don't mind." Karen sighed and put the cigarette in her mouth. "Milly, I can't tell you what I'm planning, but I should tell you something."

Milly looked at her. "What do you want to tell me?"

Karen blew smoke out of her nose and her mouth. "How I ended up here. From my old life to how I got to Gunsmoke. It's a long story though."

Milly turned her head to the side. "I have the time."

Karen sighed and flicked the ashes off over the side of the roof. "Well, it started more than 50 years ago. Earth time, mind you. I was 15 years old and I was different from all the other kids. I always wore black and covered my right eye with my hair. I only did it because I was partially blind in that eye. It worked better that way. Anyway, I really only had two friends. They were Jasmine and Aria. Jasmine never went by her real name though. She always went by Jazz. Even teachers called her Jazz. She was an ideal student. Pretty brown eyes, curly brown hair, a great sense of fashion and was always in the top of the class. Everyone thought she would be with the popular kids but she was my best friend for the longest time. Aria was equally as smart and pretty. I never knew her older sister, but I heard they were a lot alike. She took a shine to me right away." She grinded her cigarette butt into the top of the wall and leaned back into her chair. "We were the weirdest group of people you would meet, and we got by. But big stuff happened in 2022."

Milly cocked her head. "What stuff?"

Karen glared at her. "I'm about to tell you!"

"Sorry"

"It's ok. In 2022, Project SEEDS left Earth with a quarter of the population. They wanted to be first to find a new planet to live on before the hyperspace gates were built."

"Um...Pardon my ignorance," said Milly silently, "What's a hyperspace gate?"

"Oh sorry.", said Karen, "I forgot to explain the gates. The gates are the only way people can get from one planet to another in the Main System. Actually, I don't know how to explain them. I just know there isn't one to Gunsmoke. Now, where was I? Yes, I remember. SEEDS left Earth and Aria, Jazz, and me was effected by it. One of our favorite teachers, Miss Anizaka, left with them and Aria's sister was part of the crew. We didn't wanna leave yet though. We wanted the solitude of Earth before we saw the dusty surface of Mars."

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"What's Mars, Karen?"

Karen put her head in her hand and leaned back. "Mars is one of the main hubs in the Main System. It's suppose to be a great place to raise a family, but I wouldn't know." She pulled out a cigarette. "And before you ask, the Main System is the original system of planets, moons and asteroids. Gunsmoke is isolated from it all. The governments from the Main System offered help, but Gunsmoke refused."

"Ahhh.", said Milly, "Thanks for clearing that up."

"No problem. So, a few months later, Jazz comes to my house and tells me that her mom has decided they are leaving once the gates are done. I start bursting out crying and run out to the park. Jazz runs after me and catches me at the entrance. We started arguing. I almost started crying again when I see this shadow fall over Earth. I had no idea what it was. I asked Jazz, but before she could answer, there was a crash. As it turns out, there was an accident with the gate. I'm not exactly sure of what happened but Jazz, Aria, and me died that day. I don't know how it happened, but we also ended up with the same fate. All three of us became guardian angels."

Milly's eyes got big. "Wow."

Karen nodded. "I barely remember my first two jobs. They had short lives. Jazz has only had two and she didn't like her first one. Aria, on the other hand, has had the same one the whole time."

"Vash?"

"Yup. So, a week after my second job dies, I get a third one. His name was Nicholas D. Wolfwood. From the first time I saw him, there was a connection. As he grew up, I treated him like he was my little brother. I tried so hard to protect him, but I had a feeling he was going to die young. When I was with him when the bus pulled over, I saw you three and Aria and I knew he was going to stay with you, Vash, and Meryl and it killed me when he left you three. Especially leaving Aria. But that day, in that town. I don't remember the name. Vash and Wolfwood met again and were together since then. I was so happy. I was with Aria, Wolfwood wasn't lonely and you were back in his life. He was in love, but he could never admit it to himself. Then, the day I was dreading came. I found out he was suppose to die. Usually, an angel steps aside and lets the person they were protecting be killed. But I thought 'Screw That!' and before Chapel fired, I clinged onto Nick and extended his life by an hour."

Tears started to well in her eyes. She looked over to Milly. Tears were already starting to fall. "Milly, I can stop if you want me to." Milly shook her head. "I want to hear it all." Karen sighed and stamped out her cigarette with her heel. "I helped Wolfwood to the church. I knew he never confessed and that's what he wanted to do. When I got there, Georgia, the Angel of Death who is always hounding me is waiting. Once an Angel of Death takes a soul, they are gone forever. Georgia is an impatient one."

"She seems terrible."

"Well, what did you think of that delivery girl today?"

"She seemed nice. Why do you ask?"

"Because that was Georgia."

Milly gasped but Karen continued. "We stood there and listened to him. I didn't want him to die but Georgia and I knew our jobs. When Georgia took his soul and he saw me for the first time, that's the first time I ever really saw fear in him. He seemed fine with dying but it was leaving you three that was hard for him." Her tears streamed now. "We went up into Heaven. I tried to go back down before Vash's fights with Legato and Knives, but I couldn't. I was in trouble for extending Wolfwood's life. So Wolfwood and I stood on the sidelines and watched it all unfold. It was all so much. When the fight with Knives came, we were hoping Aria would keep Vash alive. At one point, we thought Knives would win and Vash was going to die. That's when Nick stepped in. I remember everything he said. 'Needle Noggin! It's right next to you! Use it!' And that's how Vash won. He used the Cross Punisher and beat Knives."

Milly leaned back. "Is that all?"

Karen rolled her head back. "I wish. Both Wolfwood and I were in trouble because of what we did. I had to do office work for 6 months and Wolfwood got held off from being a guardian angel for a month. So, we got off our punishment at different times. After I got out of the office, I was given an assignment. To go back to Gunsmoke and stay with Vash, Meryl and you. They didn't give me a reason though. So, last week, I ended up here. Now Melody comes into play and I'm waiting for somebody that I can't tell you about. I also can't tell you about my plan because I need this person to show up first and tell me it's ok." Karen sat straight up and looked Milly in the eye. "Any questions?"

"Only one.", said Milly, backing away slowly, "What about Jazz?"

Karen plopped back and looked up at the sky. "Her second job was very similar to Vash in many ways from what she told me. He even had a tainted childhood that could rival Vash's. Nonetheless, he was also opposite of Vash. He was a bounty hunter on Mars. He had a devil-may-care attitude and he was always wanting beef. Apparently, the life of a bounty hunter is tough."

Milly nodded. "So is the life of a bounty."

"Well that's true. But this guy also had a past that he was never really freed of. That's how he died. He was coming to terms with his past. He left behind people who cared for him, but it turns out he didn't really care that he was going to die. The only woman he ever truly loved died in his arms. So, he killed the only man that could kill him. If that man died, this guy could be free. He finally was free. Jazz said he was smiling when he died. He died around the time Wolfwood did actually if I remember right. I even think I met him once."

"What was his name?"

Karen shrugged. "I don't remember actually. I wish I did. He is a interesting guy."

Milly stood up. "Well, I'll leave you alone now. I hope everything goes well." She made her way to the ladder.

"Milly..."

"Yes, Karen?"

Karen shook her head. "Nothing. Never mind."

Milly smiled. "Good night Karen." And she climbed down the ladder.

"You too Milly," whispered Karen. "You too."

A/N: Three guesses on who Jazz was a guardian angel for. ;)


	8. Fire Shower

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Chapter 8 isn't much. It's just the beginning of the fight between Vash and Melody. And you do meet whom Karen has been waiting for. B.G.L.I., thanks for reading again and Happy Birthday Cj! . Ok, on with the story.

Chapter 8: Fire Shower

Milly woke up the next morning to see Karen sleeping in rumpled clothes and messy hair. "It must have been a long night." She got up and got dressed as Karen slept. Creeping out of the room and down the hall, she started to make breakfast. Meryl joined her shortly after, staying quiet. They knew it was a big day for Vash and they didn't want to dwell on it too much. Milly wanted to tell somebody everything Karen told her, but she kept silent.

Out of your dreams and into the hush of falling shadows

When the mist is low and stars are breaking through

Milly perked up as she heard Karen's voice drift down to the kitchen. "She's singing again."

Then out of your dreams you'll go

Karen turned into the kitchen. Her clothes looked better and she was putting up her hair.

Into a dream come true

Karen finished putting up her hair. "Good morning, Milly." She started to hum. "Good morning, Karen." Karen sat down and hummed the same tune patiently. Milly looked over her shoulder at her. She seemed distant. Just then, Vash walked into the room. "Good Morning all!" Karen looked up at him. "Good Morning Vash." Meryl began to set down plates. "You better eat Vash. It's going to be a long day." Vash looked down. "Yeah, I know" He pulled out his chair and looked straight down at the table.

For the first time since Karen got there, everyone ate in silence except for a few coughs. Everyone had their own thoughts. Finally, Vash finished and stood up. "Thank you for breakfast Meryl." He bowed his head. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He walked out of the Kitchen and down the hall. Meryl looked down the hall after he closed his door. "Poor Vash." Karen took one last bite of her eggs and wiped her mouth. "He needs to think. Just leave him be."

Meryl looked at Karen and nodded. "You're right. C'mon Milly." Milly nodded and stood up. Before she went out with Meryl, she leaned over to Karen and said, "Look after him, ok?" Karen stared at Milly for a second and nodded. Milly smiled and walked out. The door closed and Karen was left alone at the table. "I'll try my best, Milly."

-----------------------------------

Vash leaned back in his bed and looked at the ceiling. "Rem, what am I suppose to do?" He rolled over to his side and stared at the wall. For some reason, he was frightened at the thought of fighting Melody. And she wasn't even as powerful as Legato was. He was so confused. Then, there was a light knock at his door.

"Vash?" It was Karen. "Vash, can I come in?"

Vash sat up. "Yeah, come in." Karen slowly opened the door and looked at Vash. "Hey, Needle Noggin." Vash chuckled a bit. He missed Wolfwood calling him that. "Hey yourself, Angel Face." Karen shook her head and sat by Vash. "Are you scared Vash?" Vash slowly nodded. "Yeah, I am." Karen squeezed his shoulder. "It's ok. You can be scared."

Vash looked at her. "I know, but it just seems like there's more to Melody than her looks and her guns, and I'm less than who I used to be." Vash leaned back onto his bed and groaned. Karen put her fist in his gut. "Listen Vash, you were made famous because of your red coat and your silver gun. Just because you left those behind doesn't mean you're any less of a gunman!" She removed her fist and Vash popped back up. "I guess you're right."

Karen gave a smug grin. "You'll be fine. I promise." She stood up and started to walk out. She then turned around and looked at Vash. "Just remember that you got a lovely group of angels behind you." Vash was confused, but Karen only winked at him before she turned around and left the room. Vash blinked. "What lovely group of angels?"

------------------------------

Later that day, almost sunset

------------------------------

Meryl leaned against the doorway of the kitchen. "He doesn't have to do this." Milly took a sip of her coffee. "He said he was going to be there and he can't go back on it." Meryl bowed her head. "I guess you're right Milly." She looked at Karen who was tracing shapes on the table with her finger. "You haven't said much Karen."

Karen looked up at Meryl. "I'm thinking, ok?" Meryl rolled her eyes as Vash opened the door of his room and walked into the hall. Meryl walked into the kitchen and Vash came in after. "Well, I'll be going now girls." Meryl walked over to Vash and hugged him. "Please come home safe." Vash hugged her back and kissed her head. "I'll try Meryl."

Milly smiled at him. "Good luck Mr. Vash!"

He looked at Milly. "Thanks."

He finally looked at Karen. She looked up at him. "Just remember what I said." Vash nodded. He walked towards the door. He hesitated for a second, then opened the door. Just as he left, Karen ran to the window and watched him. She then ran over to the closet. Milly watched her. "What are you looking for, Miss Karen?" Karen didn't answer. Instead, she pulled out Meryl's Derringers and Milly's stun gun. "Take 'em girls. You're gonna need them."

----------------------------

Vash saw the church ahead. Right outside the doors was Melody, but she didn't look the same. She had a black and red trenchcoat and a black hat. (A/N: She's supposed to look a little like Beyond-the-Grave from _Gungrave_) "So you did show up, Vash the Stampede. I never figured you would." Vash stared at her. "I don't want to kill you Melody, but I will if I have to."

Melody grinned evilly. "Not if I kill you first." As she said that, she pulled out a sliver gun and started shooting at Vash. He dodged her shots, rolled up his sleeve and brought out his machine gun. Aiming for Melody, he began to shoot. She was fast though. Just as she ran out of ammo, she dropped her gun and pulled out two more. One was black and the other was silver. It was starting to become a real firefight. Vash rolled to the ground and tried shooting for her again, but there was one problem. He was out of ammo. "Damn it!"

Melody walked over to him and pointed her gun at him. "Goodbye Vash."

****

Bang!

A bullet cut Melody's cheek. Both her and Vash looked up to see Karen with her smoking revolver and Milly and Meryl behind her. "I'm starting to suspect I'm the master of good-timing" Melody started to growl. "Can you never come alone?" She pulled her gun away from him. "No matter." She pointed it to the girls. "I'll kill them first."

Vash gasped. He looked at the girls. Meryl and Milly seemed frightened, but Karen only smirked. "You have to get though me first." She pointed her gun towards Melody.

"Karen, don't!" Vash began to stand up but he was quickly knocked down by someone. "You fool!" ,shouted a female voice, "You're not suppose to die today!" Vash looked up at the girl. She looked liked Rem except shorter, a little younger and she had black, square-framed glasses. "R-r-rem?" The girl rolled her eyes. "No, I'm Aria! Your guardian angel!" Aria stood up and dusted herself off. "Really Vash, you haven't changed."

Vash couldn't help but stare at her. Neither could Melody. "How many friends do you have, Vash?" She pointed her other gun towards Aria. "I'll just kill you all!"

****

Bang!

A bullet cut at Melody's arm. She turned around to see a girl with waist length, curly brown hair holding a military-type gun. She had on a dark blue pleated skirt, black boots, a white halter top and a black trenchcoat. Everyone turned towards her except for Karen. "You're late Jazz." Jazz looked at Karen through the side of her head. "Sorry, I got held up trying to sneak out."

A/N: Alright, next chapter, the end of the shootout and the appearances of two more angels! The end is nigh! Please review


	9. Battle Plans

A/N: Wooooo! Finally! Climatic Chapter 9! We getting close to the end! I know, It's been fun. Oh, I just wanted to say, you are going to recognize the other 2 angels.;) And yes Betsy, your guesses were right.

Chapter 9: Battle Plans

Jazz had her gun pointed at Melody and her eyes on Karen. Karen shook her head. "Y'know Jazz, You could be like me and not give a damn." Jazz shrugged. "That's true, but who wants to do paperwork?" Both the girls laughed but it was interrupted by a gunshot by Melody. "What is it with you people!" Jazz and Karen rolled their eyes and faced Melody. "You're right Karen...control freak..."

Melody gritted her teeth as she pointed her gun at Jazz. "You're gonna die." Jazz smirked. "Not in this lifetime." She pointed her gun at Melody's hand. _Bang!_

She shot the gun out of Melody's hand. It skidded to the ground and Aria grabbed it. "You're gonna need this, Spikey McGee!" she shouted as she tossed it to Vash. She then slid on her feet and pulled a revolver from a shoulder holster and shot the other gun out of Melody's hand.

Melody twitched and started to laugh. "You really think you've won, haven't you?" Karen's eyes then got wide as Melody started to reach into her trenchcoat. "Everyone! Scatter!" She grabbed Milly by the arm and ran. Melody pulled out a machine gun and began shooting manically. Aria tackled Vash and covered him. Jazz headed towards Meryl but she tripped when Melody shot her foot. "Shit! Meryl, run!" Meryl stared at her strangely but ran towards town.

Jazz looked out of the corner of her eye as she got up. Melody ran out of ammo but she pulled out another gun. She pulled out another gun and aimed for Meryl.(A/N: I know, how many guns can she have?) "Meryl!" Meryl turned around as Melody pulled the trigger. Meryl closed her eyes hoping it was over or that this was all a dream.

All of a sudden, she felt a warm sensation. She opened her eyes to see a woman in a white t-shirt, blue jeans, long black hair and white wings holding onto her. "Are you ok, Meryl?"

Meryl stood speechless. "Rem!" shouted Jazz. Meryl looked up to see Jazz with white wings with blue tips. She landed next to them. "Thank god!" Meryl stood wide eyed at what she saw. "W-who are you people?" Rem smiled. "It's ok. I would be too."

"Oh my god! Rem!" Meryl turned to her side to see Vash and Aria running towards them. Vash was running faster and Aria looked exasperated. Vash almost hugged them all but Aria jumped up and knocked him on the head. "Thanks a bunch Rem." said Aria annoyed, "Now he can't keep his head on straight." Rem laughed innocently. "We'll hug later, Vash." Vash slowly stood up. "Right..."

Meryl was still confused, but in her confusion, she realized something was missing. "Where's Karen and Milly!"

"Up here, Meryl!"

Meryl looked up to see Karen holding on to Milly. Karen had small black wings and she lowered onto the ground with Milly. Meryl looked around. "So, is the gang all here?" Karen looked around. "Missing one. He'll be here soon though."

"Oh god, what the hell are you doing now!"

Everybody looked at Melody. She was begging to fume. Karen turned around. "I'm sorry but we're planning on how to end this fairly and without too many dead bodies." Melody scrunched her face. Karen sighed and coolly said, "Everybody down." Everybody ducked down as a bullet skidded past Karen's ear.

Karen sighed as she touched her ear and pulled out her revolver. "Ok, Bluesummers. Let us have our little conference, then you can go back to your attempt at killing us. Mind you, my gun will be facing you the whole time. And if you try shooting us while were chatting, I will shoot without aiming. Trust me, I've been told I'm a better shot when I'm not concentrating."

Melody sighed. "Fine, but I'm only giving you two minutes."

Karen nodded. "That's all we need."

Karen then turned into the group. "Ok, here's the plan. Rem, Jazz and Meryl, go to the left. Jazz and Meryl, shoot from there." She paused and looked at Rem. "Rem, do whatever will help these two."

All three nodded in unison. "Got it!"

"Aria, Vash. You two go to the right. Aria, when I give you the signal, advance towards Melody. Vash, back her up."

Aria nodded, but Vash was confused. "Wait, what's goi-" He was cut off by Aria smacking him in the head. He looked at her. "For a guardian angel, you sure are rough."

"Vash," said Karen, looking him straight in the eye, "This will all play out later."

"Ok..."

"Now that that's settled, Milly, I need you to stay in between the two groups, ok?"

"But why, Miss Karen?"

"Because, you're very crucial to this plan. I need you to stay around them. Now, when I give a second signal from at top the church, fire your stun gun at Melody. I'm depending on you, ok?"

Milly nodded. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Good. Alright, when I count to three, point your guns at Melody then, run off." Everyone nodded at Karen. "One, two, three!" Everyone turned around and pointed their guns at Melody. "Ok," said Karen, "Now we're ready to go!" Melody smirked as she shot at them. Karen ran forward and her black wings extended. She jumped onto Melody's shoulders and dug her heels in. She jumped and flew forward to the top of the church. Melody shot at her but Karen dodged and signaled to Meryl and Jazz to shoot.

Meryl and Jazz shot at Melody repeatedly. She shot back at them but Rem blocked the bullets. It gave a chance for Vash and Aria to shoot at Melody. They sped past her boots and she became confused on where to shoot. All of a sudden, she looked at Milly with her hard, gold eyes. She grinned evilly. She ran over to Milly and grabbed her. She held her gun to her head. Karen held up her hand. "Stop!"

The shooting stopped. Vash still had his gun on Melody, but he was shaking. Meryl tried to run towards the two but Rem and Jazz grabbed her. Tears began to show in her eyes. "Let her go! She did nothing to you!" Melody kept the evil grin. "Just don't shoot and she doesn't die..." Milly tried to loosen Melody's arm but Melody pulled tighter. "Or I can cut her circulation off. Whatever works for you..."

Everyone stood silent. Time seemed to stop as everyone looked at each other. Finally, Karen pulled out her revolver. She shot at Melody's ear and she screamed in pain. With her free hand, she touched her ear and blood trickled into her hand. "That's it!" Everyone screamed out and started running towards her.

****

Bang!

Some of Melody's hair flew off in stray strands. Meryl and Vash stood in shock.

Melody felt a gun to the back of her head and heard a deep male voice in her ear. "If you pull that trigger, the bullet from my gun will be the last thing you feel..." Melody dropped Milly on the ground and walked forward. Milly coughed and looked up. She gasped. "N-Nick!"

Nicholas D. Wolfwood looked down at Milly. "Hey there, big girl." He took his cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it towards the ground. He looked up at Karen. "Sorry I'm late..."

A/N: Shocker! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned!


End file.
